Heart of an Ocean
by Elvenfangirl18
Summary: Everyone knows the tragic tale of the R.M.S Titanic. How this largest ship in history sank on the night of April 14, 1912, where 1,500 people, of both humans and monsters, had lost their lives as the ship fell into the depths of the cold waters of the Atlantic. But no ones knows the story of how a wealthy first-class lady's life was changed after meeting a poor skeleton artist.
1. Chapter 1

A Heart of an Ocean

Chapter one: The Ship of Dreams

Frisk stood outside of her vehicle and gazed upon the large piece of machinery, standing tall and new like it just came out of the factory. A ship sitting on the water, docked on the peer, she could see from afar that the wind and the water current is pushing the ship onto the sea. Like an eager child leaving home for the very first time. The words "Titanic" in large white letters painted on the side, stark in contrast against a heavy coating of fresh black paint. The ship itself isn't too ambitious as those proclaimed. Yet Frisk saw many, both humans and monsters, eagerly getting on the ship to New Ebott.

She couldn't help but scoff and rolled her chocolate brown eyes "I can hardly see why the commotion. It's not that large." A hardy chuckle erupted behind her as a large man with think auburn hair came into her view.

"You cannot be blasé about the Titanic, my dear Francine, it's the largest ship in history! Over ten thousand feet long and far more luxurious then most."

Frisk still rolled her eyes and scoffed as she eyed the ship. Mostly at the passengers, more importantly the monsters. She had never seen any monsters up close; her mother forbids her from associating with _their _kind. But to her they were somewhat remarkable creatures, with the way the carry themselves like they weren't afraid of showing their true colors. And their magic! They show their magic like an art form, and she could never abhor them, in fact she envies them. Not for their magic, but for their freedom.

"Oh, do not mind her, Chara, my daughter isn't easy to impress like most." An older woman, who somewhat looks like an older Frisk, steps out of the vehicle. Arm in arm with the auburn man as they get a closer view. "So…. this is the ship they say is unsinkable?"

"It IS unsinkable! The power of fine machinery! The hands of hard-working men to create this fine piece!" Chara gloated whole heartily, as if he was trying to sell an auto mobile to a poor couple. Frisk wasn't impressed, not at all. It was the ship of dreams to everyone. But to Frisk it was a ship of chains, dragging her back to New Ebott with a slave collar around her neck and pulling her down where she couldn't breathe. No way for her to cry for help. It hides behind a force smile and petty conversations.

A loud whistle blew over the crowd of passengers, warning them it is almost time to set sail. Chara opened his arm towards Francie and gestured her to take. She reluctantly took it "Come along ladies, the ship awaits!" She followed him and her mother as well as their maids, and along other first and second-class passengers, passing humans and monsters alike.

And finally, onto the ship.

Into the Lion's Den.

Forever trapped.

"Sans! For fuck sakes man, you're insane!" the large blue bunny shouted after the bulky and wide skeleton monster, running through the crowd of people waving off the passengers. Heavy packs and sack over their shoulders. Big heavy laughter passed through the skeleton's mouth and said in a deep smooth voice "maybe but i found us tickets, tops!"

"Found?! You bloody stole them you bonehead! From humans who would dust us if they caught us!" Tops shouted back, maneuvering people waving to the passengers on top of the deck of the ship. A large horse carriage almost ran into the two monsters as they run towards out of the crowd and into the path that leads to the large ship.

"dickhead! they won't catch us if we're 3 million miles away. And besides pal," the skeleton waves their tickets at the blue monster bunny, "we're going home!"

Tops pant through his nose, "If we can make it!" He found himself grumbling.

"come on, grandpa, i thought you were fast!"

"Screw you, you giant ass!"

Sans let out another roar of laughter, he and Tops finally left the crowd of waving humans and monsters and made it to the bridge that lead to the portside of the ship. A crewman was about to close the portside door, "hey, wait! we're passengers! we're passengers!"

The crewman groan in disgust, "I have no time for this monster. Your kind must go through processing-"

"We did go through processing!" Tops shouted from behind Sans.

"Then you should have medical papers to prove the processing, but since the ship is about to sail I cannot-" It was Sans' turn to groan, not in disgust but in frustration and annoyance. Suddenly the crewman's SOUL was blue.

"human I'm _naut_ going to keep arguing with you, but like you said before _we _don't have time for this. maybe you need to work on your people skills." Sans pulled the crewman from the portside door and over the ocean and dropped him. The crewman screamed before it was cut off by a splash.

Tops gave Sans a glare, "Really, Sans?"

"what?" Sans shrugs, "if he was going out might as well be _humerus, right?"_

Tops rolled his eyes as he pushes Sans to the side and board the ship, "You and your stupid puns." Sans followed him, but they were stopped again.

"Excuse me, sirs, do you have-" Sans shoved their tickets before he and Tops raced down the corridor, "we gave our medical papers to the other human!" he shouted back at the confused man.

They ran through the corridor and up the stairs that lead to a hall that connected to a grand stair case. While most of the first-class passengers were talking amongst themselves with their handmaidens, there were also little monsters there (only monster servants for the wealthiest). Crewmen tried to stop Sans and Tops, but the two monsters ran as fast as their legs can carry them.

Maybe a bit too fast, as they turned the corner, Sans rushed into something.

Someone.

A human lady.

Fortunately, with her height and lack of strength, Sans only tumbled a bit. But the human lady fell on her bottom. Sans would have stopped and apologize but he didn't want to stop right now, he ran again towards the exit of the grand staircase.

Sans was many things.

From a liar to a thief to a carefree skeleton, but he was a bit of a gentleman.

But he saw the way the lady dressed, a first-class lady.

He had dealt with those kinds of humans and he knew how they are. They like to act like they were gods among humans. Like royalty that demands more then what they deserve.

Plus, they were bigots.

Through and through.

And he was in a good mood right now, he didn't want it to be ruined.

He continued through the grand stair case and up on the deck along with the other waving passengers. He and Tops joined them and waved to the shitty humans and to the shitty hole of Paris as he and his buddy were about to sail home.

Over to the side he could see a couple of human policemen and two familiar humans by them. "Looks like they found us."

"and not a moment too soon." Sans smirked.

As the whistle blew the ship began to pull away from the docks and straight into the horizon. The heavy wind pushed the ship forward, slowly. The passengers began to leave the deck and into their quarters. But Sans and Tops stayed to watch as the ship departed (while naturally giving the human police the finger as a goodbye). As they sailed further from shore, the sounds of engines began to roar under their feet. The smell of smoke leaving the funnels as the ship moved forward into the world.

Sans and Tops moved towards the front of the ships, seeing the beauty of the ocean before them.

"I can't believe it…" Tops muttered, Sans grinned. He climbed on the railing, feeling the winds against his bones, "that we're finally here?"

"We're finally heading home, man! I can see Mount Ebott already! It's smaller than I remember." Sans and Tops laughed, they scream and holler in excitement as he waves his arms in the wind.

As they sail through the blue ocean and the winds along with the birds, Sans shouted on the top of his nonexistence lungs.

"I'M THE SKELETON KING OF THE WORLD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of an Ocean

Chapter 2: First Sight

The wind flowing through Frisk's short brown hair and the smell of the Ocean was somewhat calming.

Smoothing.

It cleared her head. Which was good.

The rage she felt earlier was settled and turned into ash; it tasted bitter and charred. Like it always has been, but it doesn't matter. It always come back.

The anger, the sadness, the loneliness, the pressure, loveless life, everything is still there. And Frisk hated it. The only one who understood was her Father, the only man in her life who could always make her smile whenever her mother berates her for not being "a proper lady," whatever that means.

He was always there, had always know what to say to cheer her up. To make her feel that she wasn't some doll that needed to be dusted off only when necessary. That she was loved and cared and mattered.

The one who gave her her nickname because he knows that she hated her name with a passion.

He was the only good thing in her life.

But of course, things don't last forever.

Just a few years ago, she found him in his study, face down on his desk. His eyes were empty, and he was so, so still. He was gone, she knew. Deep down she knew, she didn't want to believe but the medics carried his body out of their home, and she went to his funeral the very next day.

Till this day she hoped it was a bad dream, but every night she cries herself to sleep from her overbearing Mother and the life she seems to have no control over.

Though there were some days like today she was able to be rebellious, at least for a little while.

It was just earlier in the day and somehow her Mother and her Fiancé (even calling Chara that still makes her since to her stomach) was sitting in the table with Bruce Ismay, the man who funded the Titanic's construction (and the most self-absorb, egotistical man Frisk as ever met) and Frisk couldn't help but loathe the man.

There was also Asgore, the creator and designer of the Titanic itself, he was surprisingly kind and generous, and he himself is a Monster. The largest Monster she had ever seen (except for that one Monster who ran into her when the ship was leaving the docks). His white fur and blonde hair tied in a ponytail with huge horns. He was actually quite handsome even though he seems like a bit of a pushover.

Over by Asgore was Torial.

And like Asgore she is a Monster as well. She was a very lovely woman, she was a sweet woman, and she was very motherly to Frisk. More so then Frisk's Mother, but she wouldn't say that to her face.

Speaking of Frisk's Mother, she didn't take a liking to Torial. Not only because Torial is a Monster, but she was also one of the Monsters who struck gold in New Ebott, and what the First Class would call New Money.

Frisk didn't understand what that meant but she didn't judge the kind lady with her wealth.

And she also couldn't understand how she was able to stand to even sit in the same table as Bruce Ismay. The man himself hated Monsters, he would probably drown himself before he could work with a Monster, even a kind SOUL like Asgore. But Greed and popularity would always drive a person even if it means to swallow your hatred.

But it didn't stop him from gloating about the Titanic like it was he was the one who created the ship with his bare hands. It was like Asgore didn't exist in his little egotistical world.

"She is the largest ship known to men. More luxurious, large in scale, and fast in speed." He began, hearing the pride in his voice annoyed Frisk since she can hear in most of the men in First Class. He went on about how he came up with the idea and how his creator would be on the first page.

But when Asgore spoke up, that egotistical manic smile vanished, "And we can up with an idea of a steamer, not an ordinary steamer but one so grand that it runs on the power of our magic."

Frisk couldn't help but look at Asgore with such amazement, she always found magic fascinating. Especially when Monsters use it like a second nature. Opposed to the Humans who do not have any magically abilities at all.

But of course, Mr. Ismay interrupted him with a scoff, "That is not the point, Mr. Asgore, the point is about this ship and about how the hands of _Human _men create this fantastic piece of machinery."

Frisk mentally sighed, there are things in her life she wishes that would disappear. _I need a smoke,_ she thought to herself before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a match. The taste of nicotine was relaxing, even though she can feel her Mother's glare burning into her skull.

"Francine you know I don't like that." She hissed quietly; Frisk didn't respond. She blew the nicotine smoke into her face. It felt good, sometimes in moments like these she can be rebellious against her overbearing Mother. Her face scrunches up which was a pleasing reward, but sadly it was short lived.

Chara took the cigarette from her hand and said, "She knows, Ruth," as he put it out. And just like that her rebellion was short lived.

She wanted her to roll her eyes, she wanted to sigh, she wanted to scream to all them to go fuck themselves. But she couldn't, she was stuck. In this world of fancy parties, the same narrow minded people with the same mindless chatter. Frisk felt like she was being pulled down by chains, no matter how much she struggles it was difficult to breathe, difficult to move.

She was trapped.

She'll grow old and die still trapped.

With a man she didn't love, with a life she hated, and no one cared.

Chara ordered lamb for lunch, she wanted to gag. But a happy would be wife, happy would be husband. He asked her if she liked lamb. She wanted to say, _"No I hate that shit. You can stomach dead sheep, but I would rather shove it down someone's throat."_

But she didn't, but she gave a smile and nod. She learned early on to keep her mouth shut.

"My, dear Chara, are you going to cut her meat too?" Torial chuckled, Frisk smiled a bit. Torial was kind and funny as she was beautiful.

There was an awkward silence around the table. Torial spoke up, "It is very interesting name for the ship. The "Titanic". Did you come up with the name, Mr. Bruce?"

"Oh yes!" He perked his head towards Torial, he may not like Monsters, but it didn't stop him from gloating. "I want to convey sheer size, and size means strength."

What's with men trying to show off their sizable occupation?

Frisk had a thought came to mind, and a devilish smile stretch across her face, "Mr. Ismay, have you heard of Sigmund Freud? I think you would find him quite fascinating. His ideas about of the male preoccupation with size would be an interest for you."

Her Mother (to Frisk's pleasure) was absolutely horrified, "Francine!" She hissed appallingly, but Torial and Asgore was trying to hide their smiles as well as their laughter.

She was once again pleased with her small rebellion, but she knew as her Mother's face grows red, she couldn't stay here or else there will be a scene.

Frisk stood up, "Excuse me."

She would have called this a victory, but she comes back.

She always does.

Even though Frisk had that victory it was nice just to get away even if it is for a moment.

She was looking over the deck, looking over the Third class passengers. The Third class passengers were made up of mostly Monsters and a bit of Humans. She couldn't help but stared at the Monsters, mostly at the families.

Especially a flame Monster holding a little green flame monster in a little dress, holding her up against the railing. Pointing at the Ocean with a faint blush across her cheeks.

And another Monster, an armless little one, with two taller Monsters looking at the clouds. Frisk can see literal stars in his eyes.

The way those Monsters are, in their careless, free lives.

It was something Frisk sometimes wish for herself.

To be free from this life, to travel the Ocean itself and travel the world. Just follow the wind, and for once not being told what to do and how to do it.

She looked out to the Ocean, but her eyes caught something.

It wasn't something though, it was a someone.

A Skeleton at that.

He looked so… surreal.

He almost looked cartoonish, like those illustrations from the paper Frisk would see from time to time.

Frisk couldn't help but stare. She knows it was rude to stare but she couldn't help it. But she wasn't the only one. The Skeleton was staring at her as well.

Frisk couldn't help but be a little shock, he truly looked like a Skeleton.

Frisk was amazed, but sadly, it ended when the heavy footing of an angry fiancé coming up behind her.

"Well I hope you're happy!" Chara shouted, Frisk couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Embarrassing me and your Mother like that. In front of the head of ship no less!" Frisk stayed silent; she was in no mood for this. "What? Giving me the silent treatment? What are you a child?!"

Frisk stayed silent that turned out to be a bad idea. She was pulled from the railing, her arm felt like it was being crushed. She was forcefully pulled against Chara, his face was red with rage. Frisk knew Chara was not the calmest men in the world.

She knew that the first night they had met, when Frisk first rejected him, she was met with a slapped from his hand and a broken nose.

"You will answer me when I speak to you, Francine!" He squeezes her arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. Frisk could tell he was holding back. Of course, he couldn't make a scene. He was the kind doting fiancé after all.

Frisk wanted to show him that he didn't own her, she wanted to scratch his eyes out, and do much worse.

But she couldn't.

She musters the courage to give him her best apologetic look, "I apologize, Chara, I don't know what has gotten into me. I won't do it again." And to add to insult to injury, you kiss his cheek.

He seems to accept it, he let go and took her hand, "Just don't do it again, Francine. Remember you are a lady and my bride to be, do that again and there will be consequences." Frisk just nodded and took his arm as he offered it.

When she looked back, the skeleton was still staring.

Sans enjoyed the feeling of the wind against his bones, the way the ship was sailing on the Ocean was quite beautiful. With the sun so high it was a prefect place for Sans to draw.

He focused attention on the elemental family, the father holding his daughter up against the railing to view the Ocean better. He couldn't help but see. To see how beautiful they are together, the faint smile from the father and the cute little blush from the girl.

A nice little family, going home like everyone else Sans guess.

Sans continued his piece when a voice came up, "Nice, you got some skill." He looked up to see a worn out Monster, bangs under his eyes and wore out rags, "You make some money with those drawings?" He asked, Sans shrugs, "eh. they're alright."

He felt a small smack on his back, "Don't sell yourself short, Sansy. You're a hella lot better than those Human wannabes." Whisk extended his hand to the Cat like monster, "Names Tops. This bag o' bones is Sans."

"I'm Whisk, pleasure to meet you." He returns the handshakes as he put his cigarette in his mouth. He went to shake Sans' hands, but Sans couldn't help to see a thing a beauty come to view.

A Human girl.

A beautiful one at that.

She was brighter than the Sun and shined like a night on a dark night.

Sans couldn't help but be in awe.

Whisk turn to see the Human woman, he let out a dry laugh, "Ah forget it, man. You're as likely to have Temmies fly out of your ass as get next to the likes of her." Tops laughed, but Sans didn't he them. He kept staring, like it was just him and her on the ship.

Sans couldn't help but notice how sad she looked, like she wanted to cry but can't.

Her eyes then moved to his, he wanted to look away, but he still stared.

He couldn't help it.

Her eyes were beautiful, bright, and full of wonder.

It was cut short when a Human male came causing the girl to lose that light in her eyes.

He didn't know why but Sans wanted to go over the railing and save her from that male.

He felt himself move a bit before he saw that girl, arm in arm, with the male before she looked back again.

He wanted her to come back, to see those light in her eyes.

But he knew they'll meet again.

He doesn't know how but somehow; he knows he will.


End file.
